Out Of Control
by MonkeysUncle
Summary: My family was at the top of the Fire Nation, and I had a strong feeling that we were going to stay there for a very long time. Iroh/Ozai Slash, incest


I couldn't help but feel proud of myself. My family was at the top of the Fire Nation, and I had a strong feeling that we were going to stay there for a very long time. I'm young, strong and smart, yet I won't be the Fire Lord once my father dies. My older brother will. Do I curse Agni for making me second born? No, not really. Things came easily to me, not having to work as hard as others had to get what I want. I've heard people call me spoiled and a snob, but they are only jealous of what I have. I can't help it that I was born this good looking, this good at fire bending AND from a wealthy family, it just happens.

I'm always there when a war tactic is being planned, though father only listens to Iroh comments and not mine. Even though I'm 17, people still think that I should wait until I was in an actual battle before I sat in the meeting. Every once and a while, Iroh would look at me as he talks and he has got that smug smile on his handsome face. I would always shift uncomfortably and look away, my gaze going somewhere else.

Whenever a meeting would finish I'd most usually stay back, wanting to stay with my father as long as I could, maybe even pick his brain at the kind of thoughts that were going through his mind, but this meeting, something must have set him off and father yelled at me to get out of his face and leave my brother and him alone. Then he mumbled about running off to play and turned his back to me, going back over to my brother's side.

I stormed out of the room, swearing under my breath and making my way to my own room where I could be angry in peace. My mother stopped me, saying that I should stop acting spoiled just because I didn't get my way and that I should shape up since I was a prince. Agni, I hated my mother, in fact, I hated all women. None of them were the sweet, kind, maternal people that I've heard so much of, just cold bitches. I swear if I could get rid of all of the women in the world I would, starting with dear, old mother.

I threw myself on the bed in a huff, lying on my stomach, head resting on my folded arms. I couldn't help but feel angry at everything around me. I was skilled, yet no one used me. If I ever have a son, I'll make sure that he is strong and not some whiny little bitch.

I can't remember how long I was in my room for, and I must have dozed off because next thing I knew, a servant was at my door.

"Yes?" The servant bowed quickly.

"I'm sorry to disturb you sir, but its dinner time. Fire Lord Azulon is getting impatient."

I sighed and got off my bed, waving my hand indicating that she could go. She did another quick bow before scurrying away.

I took my time getting to dinner, I knew already that I was going to be hearing a mouthful from father, might as well enjoy it.

I strolled casually into the dining area, the rest of my family already there and as soon as they saw me my father stood up.

"Where have you been? We've been waiting for almost twenty minutes! This isn't how a prince should be acting! They should be punctual and respectable of set appointments," he was red in the face, and I was pretty sure I saw a large gob of spit fly from his mouth. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"I fell asleep, father." I went to the table and took a seat, my father still stood, but soon he took his seat and glared at me.

I didn't talk the entire time we ate, most of the conversation was between my mother and Iroh and every once and a while my father would take a jab at me, comparing me to his 'perfect' son. Oh if only they knew. I scooped a bunch of noodles into my mouth as politely as I could, my eyes wandering to certain things out of boredom.

"I don't know why, but I woke up with such a crick in my neck," my brother loudly stated and my eyes widened before I chocked on some of the noodles. I coughed loudly and pounding my chest a few times before I was able to regain my composure the best I could. Mother and father were glaring at me and I looked over to Iroh who was concealing a smile behind a glass before taking a drink. My mother turned to Iroh, concern on her face.

"Is it the bed? We can get you a new one, Iroh. Maybe even a new coat of paint in your room. Last time I was in there, I saw scratches on the wall from where the corner of the headboard hit. You must be moving around an awful lot to make all those marks."

Iroh just laughed and I was beat red, trying to hid my face as best as I could.

"Don't worry about it, Mother. I'm fine. And I certainly don't need any changes made to my room."

"But what about if you have any lady friends over?" My mother asked and Iroh looked at her.

"Mother, I will not be having any sort of relations until I am married to the right girl, if that is what you are implying."

My mother laughed as well as my father.

"We are not daft, Iroh. We know that you have been entertaining a girl for a while now."

This caught my attention and I looked at Iroh. He shuffled uncomfortably in his sit, obviously not wanting to talk about it. Girl? What girl? This is the first I've heard about this.

"Isn't she Cha Wei's eldest daughter?" Father pressed and Iroh shrugged and nodded. I decided to speak up.

"Wait a second, you're with someone?" I nearly shouted, receiving more glares from the world's worse parents. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Believing or not, Ozai, Iroh does not have to tell you anything. If he wants to keep it to himself he will, and when he wanted to tell us of the lovely lady with has very good family background then he will when he is ready," my mother spat out.

I didn't want to hear any more and I stood up, violently and purposefully knocking over my chair before storming away. I didn't even want to look at Iroh right now. I felt my blood boiling underneath my skin, and instead of taking a left to go back to my chambers, I headed right, leading myself outside and into the crisp air.

I sat down on one of the benches in the gardens and just closed my eyes. I usually liked to mediate when I was alone or when I was angry, which lately I found myself doing a lot. My temper has been so out of control lately. I had to take an extra deep breath when my father crossed my mind. I do not want to end up like him, blood thirsty and cruel, not even caring for all members of his family. I never want to become like him.

"I won't become like him," I whispered to myself.

"Like who?" I jumped in surprise and nearly fell off of the tiny bench. I opened my eyes to see my older brother standing there, his arms folded across his chest and his eyes were trained on me. I started to make my way passed him but he grabbed me, taking me by the arm and leading me to the back part of the gardens.

"Mother was very displeased in the way you left, Ozai." I just scoffed. "Are you really that upset that I am seeing a lady?"

He let go of my arm and took a step back. He was watching me intently, and I felt myself flush under his gaze. Our eyes locked together and I bit my lip.

"Yes."

My eyes closed and I leaned against the wall. Moments later, I felt his hand on my shoulder before lifting and cupping one side of my face but soon his other hand did the same to the other side. My eyes opened and he held my face close to his.

"Don't worry little brother. You shall always come first,"

I was the one who leaned forward, making our lips meet and he reacted quickly, kissing me back. Soon, his hands left my face, and one arm cupped the back of my neck while the other looped around my waist.


End file.
